Runaway Bride
by Artistia
Summary: "I don't care, it's my wedding, I can runaway if I want to," I replied, staring into the golden eyes of the other vampire Bella Rated for language


**A/N: Alright, this is a one-shot, just so everyone is clear on that. Mana Tatsumiya requested this in exchange for something else for her story. Apparently she's a big Bella/Kate fan. Has nothing to do with my other story, for all of those following The Wild Ones. This story is a little fast paced and Bella is completely OOC. I can't really write her in character because, well, I don't like her character. She's too... doormat like for me...**

**Anyway, I've never read Twilight or any of the other books, I've only seen the first two movies, because I was forced into it, so this wedding scene is just from my head, obviously. And it clearly deviates from the original, thank goodness. **

**Review, I hope you enjoy it. Eventually I'll do a real story for Bella and Kate, but not right now.**

* * *

**Runaway Bride**

**One Shot**

_I can't do this,_ I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my changing room. I had been sequestered in the room to put on my wedding dress and to keep out of sight of Edward. Alice had just bounced her way out of the room after helping me put my dress on and Rosalie had just finished my hair. Truthfully, I was rather surprised when the normally frigid blond offered to help me, but grateful nonetheless. Charlie had stopped by to see me, as well as Esme, both unbelievably happy about what was happening today.

Actually, I think Charlie was just happy he was getting to walk me down the aisle and Esme was just happy that her first 'son' was finally getting married. All of this made me feel extra guilty for what I was feeling at the current moment. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, my skin was flushing and my stomach was twisting in knots. Most would think everything I was feeling were normal pre-wedding jitters, but that's not the case.

I looked at myself in my wedding dress in the full-length mirror and the sight made me want to vomit and scream at the same time. For the longest time, my greatest fear as a child was myself in a wedding dress, and now my greatest fear was coming true. I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself in it.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came through the door.

I stopped my pacing and faced the door. "Yeah?" I called, trying not to sound like I was about to throw up.

My pixie like best friend, who I was trying so hard not to hate for assisting with getting me into this mess, strolled into the room without a care in the world other than stressing over something that probably she didn't even need to be stressing about. "Bella," she whined, "Why is my vision of your wedding so murky right now?! I can't see anything clearly, so I don't know if anything will go wrong or not! What if you trip and I didn't see it! Why are you being so indecisive right now?"

"Sorry Alice," _not really,_ "I'm just a little nervous about the wedding so I'm trying not to make decisions. You know, to avoid picturing everything that could go wrong." _Or avoid picturing the wedding at all. Seeing me in this wedding dress is bad enough, but actually thinking about walking down the aisle and forming that type of commitment is making me sick._

"Oh," Alice looked surprised, "Well that actually makes sense. Considering your luck, you would imagine yourself tripping and actually do it."

_How helpful, _"Thank you Alice," I said forcefully. "Is that the only reason why you came in here?"

"No, our cousins from Denali are here and they wanted to meet you. Originally they were going to wait until after the service, but I thought the reception would be too awkward a place to do introductions," Alice explained.

"Cousins, as in your cousin Tanya who has a thing for Edward?" _She can have him for all I care at this point for blackmailing me into this… Wait, I love him, don't I?_

"Yes, and her sisters and other coven mates," the pixie replied, "They're right outside actually."

I gulped, a little nervous about meeting them. "S-sure," I stuttered, "Show them in, why not."

The door opened as soon as I agreed and in walked one of the most beautiful vampires I had ever seen. She was about medium height, a little taller than myself, with strawberry blonde hair and piercing golden eyes. "So this is Bella?" She said, looking me up and down, "I am Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven." Tanya stuck her hand out for me to shake and I hesitantly took it, willing my hand not to quiver in the face of such a beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, forcing my voice not to waiver.

Tanya smirked, "I shall introduce the rest of my coven. My sister Irina." Right behind the strawberry blond entered another equally beautiful vampire, a little shorter than me, with curly locks of pale blonde hair. Irina just looked at me with disinterest and looked away.

"Irina isn't she…" I saw the looks I was getting from both Irina and Tanya and wisely chose not to say anything else. I glanced around looking for Alice, but she had disappeared at some point so I was left alone with the new vampires.

Two more vampires walked in the room, a man and woman, both seemingly of Spanish origin because of their olive skin tone. "Bella this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen," Tanya introduced.

The woman, Carmen, came up to me and hugged me. "It is so nice to meet you Isabella," she purred, a Spanish lilt in her voice.

I hugged her back weakly and nodded at Eleazar when he looked over at me. I was about to ask Tanya where her last sister was, since I recall there being three Denali sisters when a final vampire entered the room.

My breath caught in my throat and I thought for sure that my heart stopped in that instance. If I thought Tanya was beautiful when I saw her, this vampire was truly the incarnation of Venus herself. She was the tallest out of all of the females in the Denali coven, taller than myself, with straight platinum blonde hair that seemed to shine like I'm sure her diamond skin did in the sunlight. Her striking gold eyes seemed to look into my very soul and left my insides a quivering mess of lust and love. _I love Edward, I love Edward, I love Edward,_ I kept chanting to myself as I gazed at this goddess, though I started to believe less and less in that statement.

"You must be Isabella," the goddess purred, liquefying my insides. Usually I corrected someone when they called me by my full name, but I found I could listen to her say my name all day.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered out, hoping that my mouth wasn't gaping open and drool wasn't running down my face. It would be extremely embarrassing in the presence of this goddess, but also Alice would never forgive me for ruining my makeup.

"We have heard so much about you," she said, smirking at me. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn she was looking me up and down, eying me like I was a steak she was about to sink her teeth into. Normally that would make me nervous being around vampires, but something inside me was just begging for her to bite me. The vampire reached up and grabbed my hand, stroking it softly. "My name is Katrina, but most people call me Kate," she purred out, not releasing my hand.

I was about to reply, but Alice burst through the door and grabbed me. "Bella," she cried, "It's almost time; you have to get into place. I'm sure you all can find your way to the guest seats," Alice addressed the Denali's before dragging me out of the room. I caught one last glimpsed of Kate, her golden eyes dark with an unknown emotion before I was ushered into position.

* * *

_Back in the Dressing Room_

"Kate, you can't," Tanya ordered as I stared after my mate wistfully.

"Tanya, she's my mate," I hissed out, anger spitting out at my sister.

"I know that sister, calm yourself," the strawberry blonde ordered, "You will not start something here. Maybe if you had met Bella before today, we could do something, but today is her wedding day, to Edward. There are humans here; we can't do anything about it now. When she's changed, she'll feel the mating bond to you and the human ceremony won't mean anything."

"But you really can't expect me to sit down there and watch as my mate is married off to someone else?" I seethed, furious at the situation I found myself in. _If only we had come down sooner to meet her, I would've found out sooner. _"I've waited for her for 1,000 years Tanya!"

"It's just a little bit longer Kate," my sister said, placing her hand on my arm.

"But they're going on a honeymoon! That means he's going to claim her, take what is mine!"

"I'm sorry Kate, but there is nothing we can do right now," Tanya looked sympathetically at me.

I looked over at my other sister and coven mates and they also looked at me with sadness in their eyes. "Well sister," Irina said, "I think I like your mate a little better now knowing she's not actually mated to that nosey buffoon."

"Thanks Irina," I said, my mind traveling to the delectable body of my mate, "Of course, with the way she reacted to me, you wouldn't think she was getting married today."

"Maybe the human feels more of the mating bond than we thought," Tanya mused, "Anyway, we should get going, don't want to miss this spectacle."

"I wish this spectacle wasn't happening," I muttered to myself as we made our way outside.

* * *

I was standing with my father, waiting for the wedding march to start signaling it was time for me to start walking down the aisle. I was having a full-blown panic attack and very nearly hyperventilating. _I really, really can't do this,_ I thought looking out over the glade that the Cullens prepared for the occasion.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked and I looked over at him, forcing out a smile. "You know I'm really surprised that you're getting married at all."

"So am I," I murmured, to quiet for anyone, even vampires to hear me.

"I still don't like Edward," Charlie whispered to me, "But if he makes you happy that's what counts."

_He basically blackmailed me into this!_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to say it out loud but the wedding march sounded and Charlie started escorting me down the aisle. As we walked, I saw Edward waiting for me at the other end, and every moment of our time together started flashing through my mind. I tried to focus on the good parts, but from what I was remembering, the bad far outweighed the good.

We reached the altar were Edward and Angela's dad were waiting for us, and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and sat down. Angela's dad started talking, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was looking around at the people who were at the wedding: the Cullens who I called family, but only liked me because of who I was to Edward, the other vampire families who came because of how much they respect Carlisle, the human "friends" I have at school who wanted to come for a social event, and everyone else who came just to have something to do. _I don't want this,_ I thought, _I never wanted this._

I never wanted to get married to begin with, since my own parents' marriage imploded on itself. Edward said he would only sleep with me and change me if I married him first, basically blackmail. I looked over at Edward, the love of my life. He was looking at the preacher, paying attention to what was being said. _Is all of this really worth it just to sleep with him and have him change me?_ There were other vampires that would change me at this point, and Edward wanted to sleep with a virgin, I didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't possible. The only time I went to a party in Phoenix, I got wasted and slept with someone.

Edward turned towards me and I realized it was time for the vows. He started and I zoned out again. I glanced over towards the Denalis and found Kate's eyes again. In that moment, my heart stopped and started up again with a new rhythm, a new beat. Now that I think about it, the person I slept with in Phoenix was a girl and it was probably the best sexual experience of my life. It was the only experience at this point, but that doesn't really count.

The man, _boy, _across from me said "I do" and Rev. Webber turned towards me and started my vows. I took in Edward, and in that instance, I saw everything I didn't like about him. It came crashing into me like a sudden wave. I didn't like how he treated me like I was an idiot, a fragile woman who couldn't make her own decisions. I didn't like how he basically smothered me and told me how to dress, how to act and what I could and could not eat. _Do I really want to be a teenager for the rest of my life, enduring his 19__th__ century attitude and ideals?_

"No," I blurted out, not realizing that it was my turn to agree to the vows. There was a shocked murmur through the crowd and a few gasps mingled in.

"Bella love," Edward said, shocked, "Did your mind wander off? We're in the middle of our vows."

_That does it._ I ripped my hands out of Edward's grasp, which was only possible because he wasn't holding them tightly, and placed them on my hips, glaring at the _boy._ "I am so sick and tired of you Edward," I seethed, looking into his surprised eyes, "I don't like the way that you treat me, like I'm beneath you, or an idiot. It is insulting."

"But love, you agreed to marry me; maybe the stress is just getting to you, let's just finish our vows and then you can relax…"

"Just shut-up Edward," I hissed, "I didn't want this wedding. I never wanted to get married. I've never wanted to get married, especially this young. I saw my parents' marriage implode because they got married young, and I don't really want to go through with it. I only agreed because you set this stipulation in order to agree to sleep with me."

"Bella," Rev. Webber scolded, and I turned towards him.

"It's the 21st century Rev. I know some people who have agreed to wait until married to have sex, but I'm not one of them. It has to be a decision you make, not one that is forced on you," I said, looking him in the eye. He nodded in acquiescence and I turned my glare back on Edward. "You isolated me from my friends, basically made all of my decisions for me, and I'm almost positive you messed with my head somehow." Hinting at that he dazzled me to get me to agree to this.

"Bella love, I think you're a little confused," he tried to soothe and I just snorted.

"Fuck off Dickward," I said, hiking my dress up to storm back up the aisle.

"Haha, I knew it," Jake cried, coming out of the woods, "I knew she didn't love you Edward. Come with me Bella, I'll take you away and keep you safe."

I looked at Jake with almost as much disdain as I looked at Edward. I had almost passed the aisle with the object of my lust in it when I turned around abruptly. "You know," I said, looking at Edward and Jake at the same time, "I do have one thing to thank you for, both of you really. Thanks to you and this relationship, I've found one thing out about myself."

"What's that?" Edward asked, hesitantly hopeful. Jake smirked self-assuredly, ready to sweep my off my feet I guess.

"I'm gay," I deadpanned. I pulled Kate out of where she was sitting and crashed my lips on hers. I sank into Kate's lips as my desire took control of me. My hands buried themselves into Kate's hair as I felt her hands on my waist and her tongue brushing against my lips. I broke the kiss before it could get anymore heated. "Well that was better than I expected," I murmured looking into Kate's smirking, dark eyes.

I turned back to look at Edward, who was gaping at me from where he stood and Jake who was shaking slightly. Well, actually everyone was gaping at me, except for the rest of the Denali coven who were also smirking. Alice was rubbing her head and blinking her eyes, and I could imagine she was thinking that she didn't see this coming.

I pried myself out of Kate's embrace and took off running back around towards the house and out front to the driveway. "Isabella!" I heard Kate's voice and saw her standing next to a mustang convertible sitting in the driveway. "You honestly didn't think that I was going to let you get away now that I've found you."

I have no idea where all this confidence was coming from but it seemed to ooze out of my pores. "Well I had hoped you would follow," I flirted back, "But I wasn't sure if you got my hint."

"I wasn't sure if you felt anything for me until you kissed me, but what I do know is that I didn't get an opportunity to taste you yet," she said, approaching me, looking like she wanted to lick me from head to toe.

I was about to reply, when Edward, Jake and the rest of the covens appeared out from behind the house. "Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Get me out of here," I said, turning back to Kate. She opened the door of her convertible and waved me inside. I bunched myself inside the car as quickly as I could, making sure my stupid _wedding_ dress wasn't caught in the door.

Kate jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. "You know they're going to be pissed," She said as she gunned it out of the driveway.

"I don't care, it's my wedding, I can runaway if I want to," I replied, staring into the golden eyes of the other vampire. I turned around and flipped Edward the bird as we drove off. We hit the highway and left the tiny town of Forks behind, heading for a new life a head of us, leaving behind the families that disappointed us, and never returning to those who let us down.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, and MT, I held up my end of the bargain so now it's your turn!**


End file.
